pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG051: Come What May!
is the 11th episode of Pokémon: Advanced Challenge. Synopsis May reaches the second round of the Contest and defeats Jessica (who is Jessie, in disguise). Seeing Grace had managed to defeat her rival, Drew, May wonders if she could defeat Grace. During the battle, however, May displays new tricks she learned from Grace. Episode Plot Vivian announces how great the first contestants performed. Drew had Roselia use Petal Dance, earning him 29.6 points. Grace's Medicham used High Jump Kick, earning them 29.5 points. May's Beautifly spinned around while using Silver Wind, as May got 25.9 points. Jessica (who is actually Jessie in disguise) arrives by being lowered the ground. James, Meowth and Wobbuffet drop her gently, though they claim they should get an award for this. Jessica sends Dustox to the stage, who drops sparkles. Dustox uses Tackle, leaving sparkles behind. Meowth activates the remote, activating a machine hidden behind Dustox's bow tie to spread glitter. Jessica throws a board and Dustox uses Poison Sting. Meowth activates the remote, making it look like Dustox used a move to stamp some glitter to form a picture of itself. Dustox uses Whirlwind, spreading a rainbow around, while James and Wobbuffet lift Jessica up. Drew and Grace aren't impressed, as Jessica has the spotlight, rather than her Pokémon. With the performance ended, Jessica advances with 29.7 points, though Jessica is annoyed she didn't receive a perfect score. The screen displays May, Drew, Grace and Jessica, who advance to next round. May is thrilled she will go to the next round. Team Rocket is happy knowing that Jessie passed the round, thinking how they will earn promotions soon. Soon, May faces Jessica, with the battle lasting for five minutes. Jessica sends Dustox and May her Beautifly. Dustox uses Tackle (and spreads the glitter), but Beautifly dodges the attack. Beautifly uses String Shot, but Dustox uses Whirlwind (and spreading a rainbow), redirecting the attack on Beautifly. Dustox attacks with Poison Sting (with Meowth activating the remote to enhance the attack). Beautifly uses Gust, so the attack redirects to Dustox, hitting it and damaging the machine under its tie. Dustox spins around, spreading glitter and uses Tackle, though Beautifly uses Silver Wind, knocking Dustox away. Jessica is annoyed and has Dustox use Psybeam, but Meowth cannot empower the attack with rainbow colors. Beautifly spins and uses Tackle, knocking Dustox out onto Jessica. Jessica lost all her points, so May is the winner of the battle. Jessica is annoyed she lost and her Dustox drops the machine, allowing everybody to see they cheated. Raoul Contesta disqualifies Jessica and demands her to leave. However, Jessie uses a smoke ball, so James and Meowth appear to her as well. Team Rocket claims they will take all of the trainers' Pokémon, but Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, blasting them off. After May is confirmed to battle in the final round, Drew and Grace face each other in the battle. Drew sends Roselia while Grace her Medicham. Roselia uses Magical Leaf, but it misses, since Medicham used Meditate to dodge. Medicham uses Ice Punch, but Roselia evades. Roselia uses Petal Dance, but Medicham stops and redirects the attack to Roselia. Roselia uses Solar Beam, but Medicham uses Ice Punch on the ground. Roselia fires, but Medicham has raised icy spikes, redirecting the attack back to Roselia. Medicham uses Meditate and High Jump Kick, as May sees this is a combination attack. Medicham hurts Roselia badly and defeats it. Grace praises Medicham, while Drew calls his Roselia back. This worries May, seeing Grace defeated her powerful rival. Soon, May faces Grace and sends Beautifly against Medicham. Beautifly uses Tackle and spins, though Medicham uses Meditate, evading the attack. Medicham uses Ice Punch, but is stopped due to Beautifly's Gust. Medicham starts falling down and uses Confusion to float in mid-air. Beautifly uses String Shot, but Medicham uses Confusion to redirect the attack to Beautifly. Medicham uses Ice Punch, freezing Beautifly. Luckily, Beautifly manages to unfreeze itself. To finish, Medicham uses Meditate and High Jump Kick, but Beautifly dodges the attack and uses Silver Wind. Brock remarks how High Jump Kick failed and Medicham hurt itself. Medicham gets hit and falls on its knee, hurting itself. Beautifly spins and uses Tackle and String Shot, while Ash sees May learned combination attacks from Grace. Medicham uses Confusion, stopping the attack. Beautifly uses Silver Wind, spinning to make a tornado. This causes Medicham unable to use Confusion, so Beautifly tackles it. Medicham is tied by strings, so Beautifly spins and uses Tackle, but Medicham frees itself. Beautifly uses Silver Wind, hitting Medicham's hands. Beautifly badly damages Medicham, impressing the judges. Grace has few points left and one minute is left. Medicham uses High Jump Kick, so Beautifly uses Tackle. Both Pokémon exchange blows and time has run out. Since Grace has less points left, May wins the battle. May hugs Beautifly, thanking it for such a great battle. Later, May receives the Fallarbor Town ribbon, with Grace congratulating May for the victory, who is impressed. May replies she owes this victory to Grace, who laughs, since May should give herself some credit. During the evening, Ash, Brock and Max congratulate May. Drew appears, giving the rose to Beautifly and clarifying that if he'd battle May in first round, she wouldn't have won. Max is not impressed by Drew's confidence. Ash, however, is anxious to battle the next Gym leader. May is psyched as well, for her next Contest. Trivia *Featured Pokémon: Shelgon, Bagon, Aron, Zangoose. *Near the beginning of the episode, the classic Pokémon identification from previous seasons is shown. The Pokémon featured was Paras. *The Elite Four theme could be heard during the back half of May's and Grace's contest battle. *The title is a reference to a line from the play Macbeth. Gallery Beautifly performing by using Silver Wind AG051 2.jpg James, Meowth and Wobbuffet massaging Jessie and Dustox before the next round AG051 3.jpg Jessica vs. May AG051 4.jpg May is happy that she's going to the final stage AG051 5.jpg Team Rocket got blasted off AG051 6.jpg Drew starts losing points AG051 7.jpg Grace and Medicham have preceded to the final stage AG051 8.jpg Medicham and Beautifly facing each other AG051 9.jpg Medicham has been defeated AG051 10.jpg May has won her first ribbon, the Fallarbor Ribbon }} Category:Pokémon: Advanced Challenge Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Pokémon Contests Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes focusing on Drew Category:Episodes featuring May receiving a Ribbon Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane